The Angel in the Dirt (book 1): Follow the Buzzards
by Misericordia13
Summary: The Wyatts are coming. Bray/OC "I'm nobody. I'm a tramp, a bum, a hobo. I'm a boxcar and a jug of wine. And a straight razor ...if you get too close to me" ― Charles Manson
1. We're Coming

Backstage at the Cajundome in Louisiana, Daniel Bryan and Kane were having another argument. "I'm never teaming with you again!" "I never even asked you to tag with me again. I didn't want to tag with you in the first place!" Kane shouted. Daniel paused to glare at the taller man. "Because you think I'm a weak partner." He accused. "Not this again." "You're the weak link! Not me!" Daniel shouted. "I'll show you who is the weak link! Meet me in the ring tonight! I'll make you tap!" He spat. Kane stared him down intensely before Brad Maddox stepped in. "Sounds like a smashing idea gentlemen!" He proclaimed, clasping his hands together in approval. The former tag champions glared at each other and agreed before parting ways, leaving Brad to stand alone.

Later that night Kane and Daniel were gridlocked in their match. Neither had control of the match for very long, proving the, both strong competitors. The lights flickered and the Titontron frizzed with static before the Wyatt family's sheep mask stared the pair down, a creepy lullaby version of 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' playing in the background. "We're coming!" Bray Wyatt proclaimed, lifting the mask from his face. "Follow the buzzards, Kane."

Daniel turned to stare at Kane, neither noticing Erik and Luke crawling from beneath the ring. Eric immediately took a swing at Kane and connected, causing the ref to call the match. Kane won via interference. He had no time to soak it in as Luke attacked him, knocking him out.


	2. Follow the Buzzards

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the views. Also, thanks phoenix360 for the story like. Leave me some reviews if you like, guys. Hope you enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

Kane came to backstage, alone on a trainers table. "Daniel!" He called out to the empty room. "Daniel?" He spotted the trainer, knocked out and lying in the corer of the room. FOLLOW THE BUZZARDS KANE written in the wall above him in red paint. "The hell do they want with me?" Cautiously he stood, taking a light step towards the doorway. Just outside lay another body. No blood, no visible wounds. He felt for the trainers pulse. Not dead, just unconscious.

Stepping outside he followed a path of people. Apparently the Wyatts had taken out everyone in their path. "Follow the buzzards." Kane muttered to himself. Following the path he found the occasional red arrow, urging him along. Taped to the backdoor of the arena was a hastily scrawled note. "C'mon on home Kane, you know where to find us." Damned if he didn't know exactly where to find them. He never wanted to return to that house ever again.

But someone had to free Daniel.


	3. Obey! Obey! Obey!

**A/N: Thanks so much for the review Phoenix! I really love this story line with Bray and Kane, hopefully I'm going to do it justice. Stick with me lol. Thanks so very much for reading! **

Erik answered the door in his sheep mask. "We were expecting you." "Where's Daniel?" Kane fumed. Erik gestures inside and Kane brush past him, barreling into the house. "Obey! Obey! Obey! Obey!" A voice came from a closed door to his right. A blonde girl swept past him caressing his upper arm as she passed. "You followed the buzzards." Bray stood grinning from a doorway in the dark end of the hall. "The one you seek lies beyond that door." He added, pointing towards a door to Kane's left.

Kane turned the knob and stepped inside, his gaze never leaving Bray's face. "Go away." Daniel sputtered. Tied to a pipe, he sat on the floor in the corner of the room still in his ring gear. "I'm here to get you." "I don't need your help! I've got this." Daniel spat. Kane squatted down near him and observed his bloody face. A busted lip, both eyes swelling and beginning to turn purple. "Sure you do." "I know you had them do this." "What?" Kane replied, taken a bit aback. "You had them attack you just so you'd win the match. You know you can't beat me. You had then gang up on me." Daniel spat. Kane made a motion to untie his wrists and he kicked at him. "Fine! Stay here!"

Kane stepped back into the now empty hallway and proclaimed to no one in particular that they could keep the bastard. Curiosity took over and he walked back towards the doorway Bray had stood in earlier. He was no stranger to this house. He had walked these hallways before. Just as always there was a rocking chair in the corner that Bray occupied, just as he had when he was a boy. "Welcome back Kane." "This isn't me anymore. This place is barely more than a memory anymore." "You're back to walking on all fours again my brother! Walk upright with us! Come back to the family!"

Later a small crowd had gathered, sitting Indian style around the rocking chair, except for Kane who loomed over Bray. "Embrace the monster inside Kane! There's nothing to be gained from being a sheep. Don't listen to your therapist. Daniel Bryan is not your friend. Rejoin the family Kane. We miss you!"

"Your father was a good man. He took me when I had no one else. But there's nothing for me here. You're crazy if you think I'll bow to you." "There is no bowing Kane. Walk upright among your brothers and sisters! Be enlightened!"

He sighed and bowed his head. Bray's father had been like a father to him. Erik and Luke's families had embraced him as their family despite his appearance. Truthfully, this was the only place he'd ever felt like he belonged. A lot of his family from then still lingered on with the Wyatts. A few of them sat around Bray's chair. He made his decision.

Kane hung his head and removed his mask. No one in the room gasped. A highly unusual moment. A few of the women stood and hugged him. "Glenn! We missed you son!" Maria, a woman he had known since before the fire, kissed his scarred cheek. "You've grown so tall!"


	4. Lamb

The next day Bray and Kane entered the room where Daniel still sat. The meal they'd given him the night before sat untouched at his feet. He hunched up, ready to strike. "Calm down Daniel. We're letting you go." Kane encouraged. "You really did have them gang up on you so you could win!" "No! Damn your so stubborn! I'm not with these guys." Bray shot him an glance. "Well, I wasn't. You can go now though. They got me back home." Daniel stared at him in disbelief. "You're one of them?" "It took me long enough to realize that I always have been. I'm back home. And it's time you leave." He replied, untying the smaller man. Daniel stood and took a swing at Bray, but Kane caught him. "Leave Daniel!" "But they ganged up on me Kane! Beat me up! Look at my eyes!" He exclaimed, pointing at swollen black eyes. "I'm sorry. They went through you to get my attention..." "But you served your purpose," Bray interjected. "You're free to leave." "Kane this isn't like you. These people are crazy! Leave with me while you have the chance!" He tried to hug his friend, feeling sorry that he ever believed Kane could be with the Wyatts. "You'd better leave now." Kane replied, pushing him away.

Kane watched from the porch, rocking alongside Bray and Luke as they watched a bruised and battered Daniel Bryan leave their home, moonlight gracing his bare shoulders as he limped away. "You don't need him." Luke spoke. "You have us now." "We've always been here." Bray added. As they watched, a black stepside Chevy wheeled in and Bray stood.

A girl in greasy overalls and a trucker cap bounded up the stairs to him. "Hello boys." She greeted, her eyes never leaving Bray's face. "Hey sweet thing!" She went to wrap her arms around him, but pulled back, remembering the grease on her outfit. Instead her pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her lips. "Let's go inside, get you cleaned up." He smiled against her lips. They turned and walked inside hand in hand. Kane sat pondering to himself about her. There was something awfully familiar about the black haired girl in the hat.

"Who was that?" "Bray's main squeeze, Evangeline. They've been together for years. Luke replied. "So don't get any ideas." He chuckled. Evangeline...Evangeline. Evangeline. Why was that name so familiar?


	5. Walking Upright

The next week the boys stayed home from Raw. Disappointed that he'd be missing from the show, Kane settled in for the night. Hours later he sat straight up from his blissful sleep. What was that noise? He heard it again. Voices outside, and music. He wandered from his room out into the hallway and the kitchen of the house. No one in sight anywhere. He followed the noise outside, finding most of the Wyatt family gathered around a big fire. "Kane my brother! Join us!" Bray beckoned. He sat on a log near the fire, not far from where Bray say with Evangeline in his lap. She sang along to Waylon Jennings and Bray tossed Kane a beer. Conway Twitty's song 'Slow Hand' came on the radio and Bray asked Evangeline to dance with him.

Kane watched them as they danced alone near the campfire. They seemed as in sync as if they'd loved each other for years. Bray held her close, whispering in her ear as they danced. The others paid the couple no attention. Maybe they were used to this kind of thing. Maria spoke to Kane and they conversed for a bit. He talked with several people and they treated him like a normal person. Not a freak show, not a joke. Kane looked up to say something to Bray, but he and Evangeline had vanished into the night.

"I'll never understand those two." Linda, another lady Kane had known forever, said gesturing towards where Bray and Evangeline had sat. "She was so strung out on your brother. She suffered without him. Even worse since you left. But then Bray came along and seemed to have fixed the hurt Mark left behind." Kane stiffened at the mention his brother's real name. Evangeline. God she had changed so much! She wasn't the shy little strawberry blonde he'd left behind all those years ago. No wonder he hadn't recognized her. Who would have thought all these years later that Bray would take over the Wyatt family with Evangeline at his feet.


	6. Follow Me Down

**A/N: Time for something a bit different! This is Bray/Evangeline centered. I'll be switching from person to person now, but it'll be focused back on Kane in a bit. Review me please?**

Down by the river Bray spread a blanket out in the bed of the truck and Evangeline curled up in his arms. The radio played low in the background and they shared a beer or two, waiting to watch the sun set over the water. She lay with her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. Not being able to keep it in anymore, she sat back and stared into his eyes. "Why did you do it? Why did you bring him back. Things were so well. You and the boys had made an impact on the show, things are going well with us. Then you dredged up my past." He traced her bottom lip with his thumb, plotting his answer.

"This will only serve to make you stronger. We need Kane. He and the boys can beat the Shield. We'll get the tag belts on the boys. The US belt on Kane. Daniel will beat Cena, and I'll take the belt from him. It's all for the gold, baby. It'll be the age of the Wyatts, and the wolves will lead the sheep once again." She wrapped his big arm around her waist, nuzzling her face against his neck. "And what if he comes back to retrieve his little brother?" She asked sheepishly. "Then I handle him. He won't get close enough to harm you again. Remember you're not the little girl he left behind all those years ago. Just as Kane isn't the same small boy Taker left to burn in the fire he caused. You and Kane tended to each others wounds and moved on. Remember that. Kane left you behind."

"Promise you won't leave me too?" He pulled her into his lap and kissed her gently at first. "I'll always be here baby." He kissed her with more urgency, his lips tracing down her neck to kiss her collar bones. "Let me help you forget about him darlin." He breathed, hands under her shirt against her warm back. "Besides, I've got another plan. One for you." He added, guiding her to lay down. "I think that Diva's belt would look nice around this waist." He told her as he freed her from her tshirt, fingertips grazing pale flesh. "I wouldn't be anything without you, Evangeline." He whispered to her as he removed his hawaiin shirt and helped her from her jeans.


	7. New World in My View

**A/N: This started out as a Kane focused fic, but the shifts kind of changing onto Bray and Evangeline. Kane will be in and out as will Daniel Bryan. Anyway, leaveme reviews? Pwease**

The following monday the boys readied their gear to leave. Bray pulled Evangeline to him, wrapping his big hands around the small of her back protectively. "Come with us." She shook her head no and pecked him on the cheek. "You know it's not time. Soon baby, soon. I do have something for you though!" She pulled a locket on a leather cord from her pocket and clasped it around his neck, tucking it under his shirt. "A lock of my hair, for good luck." He rubbed at it under his shirt. His girl was always looking out for him. She passed leather necklaces to Erik, Luke, and Kane as well. Each had its own shiny silver dime. "A little luck for everyone." She smiled. Kane didn't quite know what to make of the talisman. He never remembered Evangeline being all that superstitious.

Bray kissed Evangeline and everyone bid each other farewell before the boys loaded up the van to leave. Inside the van, Kane couldn't fight off his curiosity. "Does she always give you good luck charms?" He asked Bray from the backseat. Bray turned sideways in the passenger seat to look at him. "She always has a charm or two up her sleeve." "Why dimes?" Kane inquired further. "In terms of voodoo, they bring good luck." "Does Evangeline practice voodoo?" Bray smiled and felt for the locket under his shirt again, checking to make sure it was still there. "As Friedrich Nietzsche once said 'The true man wants two things: Danger and play. For that reason he wants woman, as the most dangerous plaything." Bray told him. "And that one, she's a dangerous one." He smiled. "If she wishes you good luck, take her seriously."

The rest of the trip was spent in pauses, the only sound being the radio playing hard rock tunes. Next to him, Erik sat staring out of the window at the passing landscape. Luke kept his eyes on the road, occasionally drumming on the steering wheel to a song. And Bray kept his head back against the seat, his eyes closed. Finally several hours later they arrived at the arena and changed into their ring gear.

Tonight John Cena put his title on the line against Daniel Bryan, and it was in their best interest to be in attendance.

Cena and Daniel Bryan had wrestled a long hard match and it seemed Daniel was winning. He rolled up John for a pin and the lights shut off. There was a stunned silence over the arena until the lights flashed back on. Bray sat rocking in his chair with Luke and Erik at his sides, an iron masked Kane standing behind him. The sight of the family threw Daniel off guard and gave Cena the chance to roll him up for the win.

But he didn't get to celebrate long. All four men slid into the ring. Luke and Erik battered Cena and held him by the arms as Bray paraded around the ring. Kane pushed Daniel from the ring, hoping he'd run for it. Daniel jumped the barricade and ran through the crowd, knowing all too well the power of the Wyatts. Bray smiled and observed the crowd, a battered Cena at his feet. "There is no such thing as a hero! We've broken your hero! Monsters are real, and we are here! We've been here all along! And now it is time for our time in the sun. The age of the Wyatts is upon us! First we break his body, then his soul! John Cena, we'll be back. You gold is ours!"

The Shield's music hit and rushed the ring. "Not if we take it first!" Roman shouted before the Shield tried to rush the Wyatts. Bray's group made short work of them, tossing them back out of the ring.

Brad Maddox came out to quiet the ruckus. The next week there would be an over the top rope elimination match between the Wyatts and Shield. Last man standing would be added in the match between Daniel Bryan and John Cena. They'd be at a disadvantage, after already fighting the match right before it, but it was still a shot. Bray smiled with anticipation, he could feel the planets aligning just right for him.


	8. Bang Bang

The next monday the members of the Shield stood inside the ring waiting for the Wyatts. Bray appeared on screen to announce they were coming before blowing out the lantern. When the lights came back Erik, Luke, and Kane stood in the ring, Bray outside in his rocking chair. Evangeline sat across his lap, rocking with him. She wore a white cotton sundress and a sheep mask like Erik's. She was barefoot too, save for a small leather anklet. Bray still wore her locket around his neck.

The Shield gathered in the ring and Bray entered the ring, leaving Evangeline to sit rocking in his chair. She had that same crazy look in her eyes as Bray whenever she watched him compete.

The epic match went on for around thirty minutes. Luke and Seth eliminated themselves after tumbling out of the ring together. Erik and Kane threw Dean out before Roman knocked them out, leaving Roman alone with Bray. He chopped Bray across the chest and Bray only laughed, as did Evangeline from their rocking chair. Every hard hitting tactic Roman tried came to no avail. Bray only laughed and jeered him. "You're a wolf! Crawling on your belly along with these sheep! Walk upright with us, Roman!" He taunted. "I am the Eater of worlds! You will not defeat me!" He preached before hitting Roman with a haymaker. Evangeline stood up at ringside and raised her arms wide as Bray crawled through the top and second ropes to raise his arms like her. He stood with his back to Roman, eyes locked on Evangeline's.

Roman tried to use their eye contact to his advantage and rushed at Bray, but Bray side stepped and used Roman's own momentum to help toss him across the top rope. Bray stepped under the top rope and back into the ring where all the boys and Evangeline kneeled at his feet.

As John and Daniel made their entrances Kane, Luke, and Erik sat Indian style around Bray's rocking chair. Evangeline stood pressed against Bray's side with her arms around him. The ref tried to run the rest of the Wyatt clan back to the locker room but Bray swore that they would not interfere. Evangeline kissed him and made her way back to his rocking chair, a sheep mask clad Erik to her right and Kane and Luke to her left.

The match was a long one, and it felt as if Daniel was going to out do both his opponents. Bray for the most part played it safe, letting Daniel and John fight each other. True to his word, the rest of the crew sat silent around Evangeline, watching the match. They knew if Evangeline said Bray was going to win, then he would. Bray began to falter as John and Daniel both ganged up on him. But he powered out of the situation, taking John out with a sudden Sister Abigail. Daniel tried to catch him in a submission move but instead Bray caught him with a choke slam. He pulled John over and laid him down over Daniel, pinning his shoulders to the mat with Bray and John's weight. ONE, TWO, THREE and Bray's hand was raised in victory.

Evangeline tried to make her way to him in the ring but the Shield set in for another attack, trying to attack Bray and take his hard earned title. The boys ran them out but not before Bray challenged them. Next week, the Shield vs Kane, Luke, and Erik. Dean hurled insults at them but agreed to the matchup before they retreated. The Wyatts followed behind Bray and his new title as he walked backwards up the ramp, arms raised.

Backstage Bray kissed Evangeline passionately. "What did I tell you baby? Your man is WWE champion!" she chuckled to herself before kissing him again. "Boys! I feel the world coming into our grasp! Next step, the tag belts! Then the US belt! Maybe even the heavyweight belt!"


	9. Angel in the Dirt

A:N: Thanks so much for the review Your Boyfriend's Favorite! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Good to find another Bray fan ^_^

Also... (general A/N) this chapter is very rated M lol. If you're opposed to sexy time and a bit of bad language, this one isn't for you lol.

The following sunday night Evangeline set about packing her bags. "Not this week." Bray told her with his back turned to her. "And why not?" "I've got to bait the hook before the little fish can bite." She rolled her eyes at him. She loved Bray, but he didn't have to talk to her in riddles too. "I'm going to bait AJ. Give you an opportunity for you to start a war, then move in and take that belt that would look so good around your waist." It was a bit too girly for her tastes, she thought. Maybe when she got it she could restore it to it's former glory.

"Come with me." He told her, reaching out for her hand. She was still fuming a bit about not going this week, but she took his hand anyway. He lead her from the house, grabbing a basket from the table as they went. "What is this all about?" She asked as he loaded the basket in their truck and got behind the wheel. "Just get in." He drove them back to the river bank and set out a blanket and picnic. The riverbank had always been a date spot for them. Far enough from home to be out of sight, out of mind, but close enough they could get back if they needed to. "Bray Wyatt are you trying to get in my pants again?" She joked. He licked his lips and grinned at her, a motion that always made her weak in the knees. "Maybe later. Lets eat before it gets cold." After eating he sat against the tree with Evangeline in his lap as the frogs and insects played them a song. Clouds started gathering around the low sun.

"Looks like rain is moving in." He remarked as she held his hand, drawing small circles on its back with her thumb. "Maybe we should head home." "I don't want to." She replied. "I don't want you to leave me tomorrow." He stroked the side of her face gently, tracing the curve of her lips with his thumb. "I don't want to. But this won't work if you're around." "You're going to sleep with her, aren't you?" He laughed a bit louder, as if she had told a funny joke to him. "Evangeline, you're the only one I want. You've got your spell on me, little miss Laveau." "Then show me."

He lifted her chin and kissed her. Sweetly at first, then more demanding. Her hands were everywhere. In his beard, his hair, under the hem of his black tshirt.

They paused to removed each others tshirts and resumed kissing as he pulled her bra from her. Her laid her on the towel and placed kisses from her jaw to her collarbones where he lightly bit at the soft flesh of her collarbones, leaving light bruises behind. Further down to her small breast and her flat stomach. He unbuttoned her jeans, pausing to kiss the exposed flesh above her panties. In a swift movement he freed her from her jeans. He moved back up her body, rubbing her through her underwear as he kissed his way back up to her jaw.

"Are you having fun yet?" He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her. "Stop teasing me." She mumbled, biting her lip and squirming beneath him. He removed her underwear, tossing them aside. Now he had free reign to her body. She moved to try and take his pants off. He stopped her, deciding to do it on his own. Then he returned to her, teasing her body with kisses. He moved further down, his beard tickling her skin as he went further. Her body shuddered and she laced her fingers in his hair as he pleasured her.

He moved back over her, a sly smirk on his face. The sky darkened around them, the sound of thunder rolling in the distance. "It's raining. Should we head home now?" "Fuck no." She breathed against his chest, trying to urge him to continue. She never liked getting up to this kinda activity in the great outdoors, but slowly he was changing her mind. As he positioned himself over her rain started dripping through the trees, making small wet spots on warm flesh. She tried to sit up, trying to kiss him, but he pushed her back down. He held both her wrists with one hand and readied himself with the other. "Ready?" She nodded and squirmed towards him, urging him on.

He teased her at first, moving slowly. Then he picked up pace, rocking steadily into her. He let her hands go and her fingertips dug into his upper arms. Evangeline had this almost supernatural way of glowing when he made love to her, and it kept him coming back for more. She was so beautiful. Pale skin glowing in the dark light, her dark hair fanned out round her. Rain dripped from his wet hair, landing on her bare breasts. She began shuttering beneath him and gripped his arms tight, breaking the skin and making him bleed. That was all he needed and they reached the edge together. He sat back on the blanket and pulled her back with him, wrapping his big arms around her. She buried her face into the side of his neck, the waves of pleasure still washing over them both.

Grinning they hurriedly dressed again and headed for the truck before it started raining harder. Back home he scooped her up, toted her into their room at the end of the hall. "I'm going to miss you so much." She mumbled as they settled into the warm sheets, her body pressed against his side. "We can always do this again when I come back." He smiled, putting his arm around her as she placed her head on his chest again. She fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and rain beating on the window pane.


	10. The Way It Goes

_A/N: (to Your Boyfriend's Favorite) I don't feel quite so bad about being so attracted to him anymore then! It just seems like it'd be fun trying to keep up with him and unlock whatever kind of mystery he has going on. And that thing he does when he licks his lips and smiles...kills me every time lol. And that laugh of his. I was getting bored with wrestling but now I'm in front of the tv every time the Wyatts are on lol. Anywhoo I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope it's not getting too long! But, this is a pretty epic journey I've got Bray on lol. And your totally welcome for the shout out! Reviews and likes make me too happy lol. _

Evangeline awoke alone, suddenly away of how big their bed was without Bray in it. The thought crossed her mind to not even leave the bed today. She lay still for a few minutes, trying to figure out what she could stay busy at until Raw came on that night. Their solid black cat Ember lay curled on Bray's pillow, studying Evangeline with wide yellow eyes. She smiled at the cat and scratched her behind the ears. With a sigh she stood and stretched heartily before grabbing an outfit and heading to he shower.

Afterwards, she spoke to a few people in the hallway and made her way to the kitchen, following the scent of coffee. "And how are you today, Evangeline?" Maria asked her as she made a cup of strong black coffee. "Okay. Trying to figure out what to do with myself." Maria shot her a knowing smile and shook her head. "I know, you're other half isn't here. He left Kane behind though. Why don't you two fix that hole in the roof?" Evangeline considered it for a moment. It was a pretty big hole. it'd keep her occupied for most of the day." "Seen him out and about yet?" "He's in the living room watching tv." Evangeline kissed Maria on the cheek and stepped towards the living room.

"Hey you." She greeted him, sitting across the couch from him. "Mind helping me fix a hole in the roof?" he thought about it for a minute and agreed. "Sure. Why not?" She gathered supplies from the shed and he met her with a ladder. "Did you ever conquer your fear of ladders?" He asked and she grinned, bounding up the ladder ahead of him. "Ain't many things I'm afraid of anymore, Kane." She took charge right away, pulling up rotten shingles like she'd been working on roofs her whole life. She paced from side to side confidently, tossing old shingles off the roof to the ground below. He watched as she stood to the side of the roof and spit, a mannerism she'd kearned from his brother years ago. Thoughts of Mark bubbled to the surface of his mind, leaving an unpleasant taste in his mouth. He hadn't talked to Mark in months, but he was sure his brother would catch wind of this soon. And there was so much of this he didn't know.

Evangeline motioned for a few shingles and he passed them to her. "So how did you end up with Bray?" He ventured to ask as he wiped away the sweat already building beneath his hat. "Well..." She began as she started hammering shingles down, "well I was an orphan that grew up with two boys whom she loved dearly. Then one of them, the one she gave her heart to, started a fire and believed he killed the other brother. He left me behind without a second thought. Then I traveled here with the brother and helped nurse him back to health. Then he left me too. So far Bray Wyatt and the family inside this house haven't left me. Bray has loved and supported me for six years now." He grimaced and handed her more shingles.

"I'm sorry Evangeline." Was all he could reply. "All is done and forgiven. You two leaving me had a purpose. Hell, my parents abandoning me had a purpose." She paused, holding two spare nails in the corner of her lips as she saddled another shingle. "All of it lead me to my Bray." She said around the nails. As she hammered the last nails in, a summer storm rolled in and started rainging on them. They both started cussing and he started throwing tools to the ground as she headed for the ladder. She took one false step on a slick shingle and fell from the roof top. "Evangeline!" He shouted from the rooftop before sliding down the ladder to her.


	11. White Lightnin

_A/N: Thanks for the favorite, hrodenhaver and SandraSmit19 ^_^_

_The Wyatt Family's Bitch: Haha I thought that'd be a good place to leave it! I know, man I've seen girls that thought Lesner was hot *shudder. Thanks for another review ^_^ I look forward ti reading more on yours! _

_SandraSmit19: Thanks for the read, I'm glad your enjoying it! _

Kane carried her gently back inside the house. 'She fell." He breathed as he sat her down in a chair at the kitchen table. "Is it broken?" Maria asked, watching Evangeline as she gripped her left arm which seemed to hang several inches lower than the other. "No but I need your help." She rattled off a list of instructions to the ladies in the kitchen and they returned with an odd assortment of goods. Honey and some sort of weed and another chemical. He watched her as she mixed it in a small glass and asked Maria to bring her cat Ember to her. Maria returned with the cat and Kane watched on puzzled as Evangeline took the glass and rubbed against the cat's side before drinking the entire mixture. Th phone rang and immediately Evangeline knew it was Bray.

"Seriously. I'm fine." She told him when Maria passed her the phone. "I've got some cuts and scrapes. I'm sure I'm going to be bruised up and my shoulder is dislocated but I'll fix it. But the roof is all fixed!" "I'm coming home. We're finished with our taping and everything. Me and the boys will be back soon." "Seriously I'm fine! You remember that cure-all I gave you last time you were injured? I'll make one and drink it, I'll be fine." "I'm coming. Stop arguing with me. I'll be home in a few and I'll reset your shoulder. Just drink your cure-all and wait for me." Kane sat puzzled, wondering how Bray was miles away but knew she was in danger.

He sat with Evangeline at the kitchen table as she guzzled down moonshine and waited for Bray. "What was with the stuff you mixed up?" Kane asked her, genuinely curious. "It's a cure-all spell. Once we reset this shoulder, it won't be sore tomorrow." "A spell?" "There's been a lot goin on since you left." She said, dead serious. "Aren't you curious to know how Bray knew to call me?" "Yes." She laughed and finished off the jar of shine she was drinking, which was enough to have made some grown men sick. As she set the empty jar on the table Bray stepped through the doorway with the boys on his heels. He knelt down beside Evangeline and grimaced when he saw the gash on her pretty face. "You didn't have to come home." She slurred. "You're injured and hammered. Of course I did." He said, kissing her bruised cheek bone. "Let's fix this shoulder."

He pulled a wooden spoon from a drawer by the sink it put it between her teeth before taking ahold of her arm. When he jerked it back into place she dropped the spoon to the floor and buried her face into Bray's chest with a whimper. He gathered her up in his arms and walk towards the hall. "No baby. Go to the living room. I still have to watch Raw." She sniffled. "You're going to be mad at me if you watch it." "Just do it." They all gathered around to watch tv, most of them on the floor. Evangeline sat with her head in Bray's lap and her feet in Luke's. "How are you little sister?" He asked, patting her foot. "I'm okay brother." She said softly as Bray played with her hair.

She slept through a good bit of the wrestling, the sensation of Bray stroking her hair comforting her. But when she heard their music she opened her eyes and sat up, taking a hold of Bray's hand. Onscreen Bray and the boys taunted Big E Langston, the latest victim to pass their path at the wrong time. AJ Lee stood outside the ring, watching them intently. Bray paid her no attention at all until she slid in the ring. He had been preaching on his mission, and how Bray Wyatt the WWE Champion was no longer the white trash pee on everyone thought him to be. AJ slid in the ring and stood toe to to with Bray. "Everyone thinks you're crazy." She said, taking the mic when he offered it to her. "But I don't think you are." She smiled at him. "I'm ready to follow the buzzards. I'm ready to join your cause." She told him, presenting her title like an offering. "I wanna be your champion." He smiled at her with glee in his eyes. "Why sure lil sister you can join us!" He tilted her head back, as if in a motion to kiss her forehead in acceptance. Instead she grabbed his face and kissed his lips. He stood back for a minute and licked his lips in thought before grabbing her waist and drawing her in for another kiss. She pulled away and skipped around the ring with a smile on her face.

"I must still be drunk." She said, looking Bray dead in his eyes. "I know I didn't just see you kiss AJ Lee on tv."


	12. I Will Make You Hurt

A/N: Thanks for the story follow Poetistice!

The Wyatt Family's Bitch: yup, there's gonna be a major fight lol. Evangeline's not gonna take shit from either of them lol.

Bray followed Evangeline through the house and out of the backdoor. Still a bit disoriented from all the alcohol, she tripped on the last step and fell to her knees. She pounded the ground with her fists in frustration and he tried to put his hand on her shoulder. "Get off of me." She said angrily brushing him off. She stood and walked a bit farther, heading for her truck. "Evangeline! Don't you get in that truck!" "Fuck you Bray Wyatt! Fuck you! And fuck this place!" He called her name again and grabbed her by the wrist. She swung around and punched him in the jaw, knocking his fedora off of his head.

He stood there clutching his jaw, surprised she still punched that hard with her shoulder injured. "Let me go!" She shouted, trying to punch every inch of him she could reach. Realizing she wasn't having much luck she pushed him hard against the door of the truck, the impact denting the driver's door and busting the window."Evangeline calm down! I'm not cheating on you!" He shouted, pushing her against the truck roughly. "You will be! You'll be the latest one to leave me and poor little Evangeline will be all alone again. Do I mean nothing to anyone?" Her green eyes seemed to glow when she turned them on him and he could feel the rage bubbling up in her. "You mean everything to me. That's why I'm doing this. It's all mind games baby. I set her up and break her little heart, you come in for the kill and take her title. Trust me I don't want anyone but you, darlin."

By this time half of the household stood out on the porch. some watched out of curiosity, others in fear for Bray's very life. Evangeline didn't get angry often, but when she did she could bring a grown man to his knees. "No you don't! You're leaving me too!" She huffed, punching Bray in the chest with the all energy she had left. The cure-all she had taken earlier as beginning to wear off and her anger ebbed away as the pain took over. She punched him a few more times and he took it until she stopped and he pulled her in for a bear hug. "Evangeline Marie Laveau, now you listen to me. I don't know how to get it through that thick skull of yours, but I love you. And I'm not going anywhere. I loved you from the get go and I still love you. You don't even have to work any of your voodoo on me, little Marie."

"Laveau?" Kane asked Luke. Growing up she never a last name. She had told him as a kid that she had been found as a newborn on the church doorstep with a note in her basket reading Evangeline Marie. "She and Bray tracked down information about her birth family. She's a descendant of the voodoo Queen Marie Laveau." Kane's eyes widened in surprise. She'd always had some kind of gift, some special talent none of them could put their finger on...but a Laveau? Bray brushed the broken glass from his bare shoulders and straightened his muscle shirt as best he could before scooping up Evangeline. "Let's go to bed, you've had quite a day." He whispered to her as he carried her up the steps to the house. He stopped to thank Kane for looking after her when she fell and the carried her off to their room.

He helped her out of her dirty tshirt into one of his black tshirts and helped out of her jeans and into bed. She watched him as he pulled his shirt off, exposing the fresh cuts and scrapes on his shoulders as well as the scratches she gave him down by the river bank. He looked over his shoulder at her as he set his fedora on their dresser. She tried to believe what he said, but she couldn't get the image of him kissing AJ out of her head. By the time he got back from the shower she was fast asleep with her back to his side of the bed. He climbed in and turned his back to her as well.


	13. Bones

Maria was the only one awake, sitting alone at the kitchen table when Evangeline snuck out of her bedroom. "I'll be back." She whispered to Maria and kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful child." She told her, patting her hand. "I will." She grabbed her black Harley Davidson ball cap then slipped out of the door to make the trek from Lafayette to New Orleans. She brushed busted glass from the truck seat and closed the dented truck door as quietly as she could. Bray woke at the sound and sat up, a major pounding in his head. He realized his was alone in bed and glanced at their dresser. Her keys were gone.

A few hours later Evangeline was in New Orleans. She stopped in an auto body shop and talked to the owner whom she knew pretty well. She left her keys and truck with him so he could fix the Bray-sized dent in her door. From there she stopped in a few more places gathering supplies she'd need for later.

Back home Bray paced the floor. Maria told him she left, but Evangeline made no mention if she were coming back. Nor where she was headed. He stopped and rubbed his temples, a fierce pounding in his head. "She's coming back." Luke assured him. "I don't think she'd leave like that." "Yea, she didn't tell us goodbye." Erik piped up. "Did she take clothes or anything?" Kane asked. "Not that I can tell." Bray replied. "Maybe she went to get the truck fixed." Erik added. Bray stopped and righted a picture of himself she'd flipped upside down and his headache immediately stopped. Never piss off a voodoo woman. He felt eyes on him and looked out the window to spot a snake hanging from the tree. Suddenly he knew where Evangeline was.

He grabbed the revolver from her bedside table and stepped outside, shooting the snake from the tree. "I'll be back later." He told them as he stepped back inside the house. "I'm going to find her." He grabbed the keys to the old Harley Evangeline was restoring and stuffed the revolver under the loose floorboard in their room. Then he made his way to the barn behind the house and threw the tarp off the rusty old Harley. Key in the ignition and it roared to life beneath him. Meanwhile in New Orleans Evangeline headed for Basin street.

By the time she walked there the sun had began to lower and she sucked in a deep breath. Saint Louis Cemetery No. 1. This was the place. She walked among the old tombs until she came to the one covered in x marks. She set a bottle of whiskey and a bouquet of dark roses by the tomb and hung a string of rosary beads from it's corner. Then she knelt near it, waiting for the sun to sink below the horizon.

She set out a few candles and lit them then removed her pocket knife. With the bright blade she carved a shallow line across her palm bringing beads of blood to the surface. Then, flexing her shoulders and readying herself, she dipped a fingertip into her blood and drew three X marks on the tomb with it. She tied the bandana from her back pocket around the cut before knocking three times on the tomb. A dark figure stepped around the corner of the tomb, giving her quite a scare.

A beautiful mulatto woman knelt beside her, a rather large snake curled around her shoulders. "My child." She whispered, caressing Evangeline's cheek. "Your heart is heavy." Evangeline nodded, the words on the tip of her tongue but she could not speak. "Your mother's name was Lily, my descendant. She passed giving birth to you. Your father was a drifter, a gambler." Tears welled up in Evangeline's eyes at the mention of the family she never knew. "You're so very beautiful." Marie complemented her. "And so very talented. I know you came here to ask a favor." "I did," Evangeline replied softly. "My man...I think another woman is trying to take him. He's all I have." Marie smiled and motioned towards the gate of the cemetery. "Do not doubt him my child."

The gate swung open and Bray stepped through, peeking around tombs as he walked through. "Evangeline?" Evangeline turned to thank her distant relative but Marie only smiled and vanished into thin air. She called his name and stepped around the corner of the tomb. They embraced in front of the tomb and Evangeline smiled, patting the side of the old tomb in appreciation.


	14. It's Been a While

_A/N: thanks for the follow mofee, also thanks (everyone that sees it) for the recent love on my other fics. You guys rock ^_^_

_The Wyatt Family's Bitch: lol let's add more drama_

The next week Evangeline watched Raw from a hotel room. AJ had her own match that night against Tamina and Evangeline scoffed when Bray walked down the ramp with AJ on his arm. He didn't tell her he was going to be at her matches too. It proved to be an interesting match, AJ held her own against the formidable Tamina. Bray stood at ringside the entire time, focusing on AJ. He didn't look at her like he did Evangeline. She noticed his eyes were dark, devoid of the spark they usually held when he wanted her. That made her feel better, even as he hit the mat calling AJ's name when she fell behind in the match. AJ rolled Tamina into a small package and got the 3 count and she slid out of the ring to take her belt. Evangeline bit the corner of her lip as AJ caressed Bray's face and kissed him deeply.

Erik and Luke won the tag titles from Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Kane fought off Dean at ringside, keeping him from interfering. Bray sat in his rocking chair, his title in his lap and AJ between his feet holding his lantern. Once the boys won the whole team gathered in the ring. Bray and the boys held up their titles as AJ skipped around them all and Kane set off his pyro. It was a pretty impressive sight. Well, except for the AJ part. She fit in, which pissed Evangeline off to no end. Especially when AJ stopped and jumped on Bray, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. Just seeing it made her sick, but she could remember Marie's voice in her head still "Do not doubt him my child."

Evangeline stepped out of their hotel room, headed for the lobby downstairs to wait for her boys. She put in her earphones and turned on her ipod as she walked, not looking where she was going as she walked down the long hallway. She rounded the corner as she was searching through songs and walked into something hard and leather clad. She cursed under her breath as she picked herself up from the floor. Her gaze met piercing green ones she remembered from so long ago. "You're all grown up now I see." He said in that deep voice that she sometimes still heard in her dreams. "And you're still an asshole. Now if you'll excuse me." She said, mindful of how shaky her voice was as she tried to shove past him. A big hand grabbed her upper arm, keeping her from moving along. "Just a second, I just wanted to speak to you for a second." "I have nothing to say to you. When you left me and your injured brother back in Texas I had nothing more to say to you."

"I didn't know he survived, Evangeline." "Even so...I still wasn't enough to make you think about staying?" He stared at her momentarily, gazing down at her with those beautiful green eyes and those long eyelashes. "I was...scared. I had just accidentally killed my parents and I thought I killed my only sibling. I ran as far as I could." "You could have took me with you." "How could I have provided for you? I went a lot of nights with no food, sleeping in graveyards. And in a sick way it was good you were still around, you took care of Kane." "And he abandoned me too, eventually. Do you even know how we ended up in Louisiana? We were looking for you Taker. We were trying so hard to find you. We gave up and settled when I gave up on finding you. We went to Louisiana and started looking for my family."

With both hands he pushed her against the wall, his face inches away from hers. "Now you listen, darlin. Your world isn't the only one that was fucked up when that funeral home burnt down. I understand you have abandonment issues now, but that's no reason to hold my little brother in this twisted family of yours. And there's no reason for you to, either. Come back, be with me. We can pick up where we left off." He said softly, his lips inches from hers wearing that evil smirk of his. "I'm not 16 anymore, Mark. Your charm doesn't work on me anymore." He grinned and kissed her hard. More out of surprise than anything else she didn't fight back and let him kiss her. When she finally did manage to push him away, she spotted Bray coming around the corner. Taker left grinning, her lips swollen with the harshness of his kiss.

"Whats the matter baby? You look like you just saw a ghost." Bray joked, seeing the look on her face. "I did. I'll be back up in a few, I gotta go out and get some stuff. Be back later." "Okay..." Bray replied, about to set his gym bag down. "If you'll let me put my tuff down I'll go too.." "No no no go inside and get some rest baby. I'll be back in a few." She said before almost dashing down the hall. Oh god. What now? Should she tell Bray, or even Kane? Should she try and forget about it? What was he going to try and do next? And why, after all this time, did her knees still go weak when he kissed her?


	15. Play With Fire

_A/N: -prepare for graphic-ness-_

_Thanks for the follow Marylin-John-Doe_

_The Wyatt Family's Bitch: ha that review made my day lol. I'm sorry for wounding your feels! How's this for a makeup chapter?_

Before she could get back to her room Evangeline had already opened the bottle of Jack Daniels, taking a big swig of it in the elevator. Bray eyed her from where he was kicked back in bed watching tv. "What's wrong, Evangeline?" He asked and when he spotted the bottle in her hand, added "Something happen?" She took another big gulp and crawled across the bed, over his legs and settling over his lap. She went to kiss him but instead hovered over him. She couldn't. She sat down beside him and took another drink. "Mark cornered me in the hallway. I figured it was only a matter of time until he did. Anyway...he kissed me. And I was so shocked he did it that I didn't stop him." "And how did you feel about it?" Bray asked with a frown, watching her eyes intently. "Disgusted with myself. I should have stopped him. I just did not expect it. I don't know how anyone can leave someone behind then over a decade later just decide to pick up where they left off. I don't want him. I want that time in life to be over with." "And it is." Bray replied as he pulled her back into his lap.

"I think we both know..." He said lowly before kissing her "who you belong with.." He growled against her neck, causing her body to shiver against him. "Do you need some help forgetting him?" He breathed, his fingertips grazed her smooth skin as he removed her shirt. "I need you." Reaching behind her he unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, grazing his fingertips up the length of her spine giving her goosebumps. He kissed across her collar bones, biting lightly here and there. He wanted to leave bruises behind, marking her as his own. She grabbed his beard playfully, turning his face towards her and met him with a crushing kiss. She nipped at his lower lip and soothed it with her tongue. He groaned and squeezed her bottom rolled his hips towards her. "Not yet." She lifted his shirt over his head, adding it to the pile of discarded clothes by the bed. "Take off your pants." She breathed against his lips. "Yes ma'am." He grinned.

Grasping her by her upper arms he laid her back against the bed and held her wrists with one hand while he kicked out of his pants. He began his assault on her body again, removing the rest of her clothes and kissing every inch of her translucent skin he could. "Bray you're killing me." She breathed, arching her body towards him. "Say my name." He told her as he took position over her. She whispered it against his chest, grabbing his arms trying to urge him on. He moved into her agonizingly slow and she bit his shoulder, encouraging him to move faster and causing him to growl deep in his chest. "Say my name. Say it louder." She complied and he started rocking Faster. "Keep saying my name. I want our neighbors to know my name. Let them know I'm the one doing this to you." She moved one of his big hands to her throat and he kept it there, his thumb stroking the hollow of her throat as he ground into her.

She called his name again and and again as she hit just the right rhythm, sending her over the edge. Her small hands grasped his forearms as he pushed into her another time or two, her thumb leaving a bruise on the cross tattoo on his arm as he reached the edge himself. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close as they came down from their high together. He brushed wet strands of hair from her flushed face and kissed her softly this time. "All better?" He grinned. There was no way AJ or even the mighty Undertaker could split this up.


	16. Shakin' All Over

_A/N: I hit a block and didn't know what else to write. But hopefully, this will be like-able enough! Hope you guys don't mind some more supernatural happenings. _

_The Wyatt Family's Bitch: ha I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I figured that was better than more angst lol. _

The next day Evangeline drove along with Bray at her side, headed back home to Louisiana for a few days. The rest of the crew had left earlier in the week. Now, they were slightly lost somewhere in Alabama. "Is the gps working on your phone?" She asked him as they coasted down the deserted highway. "Nope." He held his phone in all different directions, but still there wasn't enough signal to do anything. "And Nope." "Fuck. There's nothing around." She muttered under her breath, trying to find something on the radio that didn't involve banjos. She glanced at the gas gauge of the truck and frowned. "And we're almost out of gas. Something isn't right."

The old '57 Chevy lurched a few times and she managed to steer it to the side of the road before it lurched one final time and rolled to a stop. "Fuck. Don't do this to me Bo. Don't you do it. Don't die on me Bo." "You named the truck?" Bray inquired. "Yup. We're usually pretty good pals." She moaned, head against the steering wheel. With a huff she opened the door and stepped out, grabbing a bag of tools from the toolbox. She stopped and wiped away the sweat from her brow and looked around. There was nothing around but trees and a cornfield. Great. She popped the hood and lifted it, hoping to god this would be easily fixable.

"Can you fix it?" Bray asked. Bray is a brilliant man. A great talker, a great lover, a great wrestler...but a mechanic he is not. Evangeline shrugged her way from under the truck, frown on her face. "Fuel line is cracked. And of course I don't have a spare. And we're officially out of gas, it all leaked out." "Fuck. And there's no phone signal out here anywhere." He added. "Great." She sat up and he grabbed her grease stained hand, helping her up before wiping the dark stain on his jeans. "What do we do now?" She sighed and put her hat back before leaning up against the truck. "Well. We've just traveled 20 miles of nothing but corn fields. We can go looking for help, but it's going to be dark soon. I see the rooftop of some kind of building behind the corn field. Maybe we can find some help there." He suggested. "Haven't you watched enough horror movies, man?Either the children of the corn are going to get us, or some backwoods rednecks." He laughed at her and tugged at his beard. "Baby, we are the backwoods rednecks! Hell, if there is someone in that house they might think we're robbers." He laughed. "Hopefully they don't watch WWE. Anyway we'd better do something quick, we're loosing daylight."

Evangeline retrieved the small pistol she carried in the glove compartment and hid it in the top of one of her cowboy boots before locking up the truck. Together they set out towards the cornfield. "I'm getting bad vibes already." Evangeline admitted as they entered the field. "Their coming to get you Barbara!" Bray joked, making a zombie walk behind her. "Very funny, Bray. Knock it off. Can you still see that rooftop you were talking about?" "No. Just walk straight forward. I really don't wanna get lost out here." The sun dipped lower n the sky and Evangeline quickened her pace. Silently she whispered a prayer to any and all saints that would like to give them a hand right now. "I see it! Keep walking! The house is ahead." Evangeline pushed through a few more rows of corn and stepped into a field of sunflowers. "Well, this makes me feel a bit better about things..." She admitted as she looked through them to the whitewashed walls of a old one story home.

"No cars. No movement. No animals. No lights on in the house. Bray, this is spooky." "There is a gas can on the porch." He observed. Maybe there's no cars because someone went into town. Maybe someone is still inside though. There's a tractor if that makes you feel any better." He added as he stepped up on the porch. "Maybe you should knock, you don't have a serial killer beard." She knocked, but no one answered. Everything was dusty like no one had been here for months. She tried the door handle out of curiosity and jumped when she realized it wasn't locked. "Bray...it isn't locked." "Then go in." He urged. "No. I'm getting freaky vibes Bray." "You and your 'vibes' he grumbled as he passed her, walking into the house. "It's actually not too shabby in here. A lil dusty, maybe.""I don't like it. I feel like there's a dead body or some kinda mutant in another room. Maybe Leatherface is in the back room." He laughed and shook his head, reaching down to take the gun from her boot. "I, your fearless protector, will check the place out. Stay here."

She looked around the living room she was in. Small, sparsely decorated. There was a tv, a bit old but at least a color tv. Ah, a light switch. She instantly felt a bit better when the light flickered on, illuminating the small room. There were pictures of a old fashioned looking family. A man and apparent wife with a little girl. Apparently they were the homeowners, but where were they? The was an upright piano on one side of the room, the sheet music for Amazing Grace still standing on it. There was a small couch and a lazy boy facing the tv and on the wall opposite the piano was a landscape painting. Evangeline watched it until she felt for certain that the little rowboats in the painting were moving. "Hey..." She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound and wheeled around, only to hit Bray. "Don't hit the man with the gun! Jesus!" "Well then don't scare me!" She protested.

Bray glanced out of the window at the field of sunflowers, and the sun dipping down behind the horizon of corn beyond it. "There's no dead bodies or monsters. Nor any signs that anyone has been here for quite a while. There's clothes in the dresser in the bedroom. The fridge is empty, but there's running water. I think we should try and stay here for the night." Evangeline opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her with his index finger across her lips. "Do you want to travel through that corn field in the dark?" He asked and she shook her head no. "Then I'm guessing we're staying here. What have you got to be so afraid of, Miss Laveau? I won't let anything hurt you. I'll even let you be in charge of the flashlight I just found." He laughed and with that he took a seat on the couch and grabbed the tv remote. There was nothing on but local channels. Everything nerve in Evangeline's body screamed to run, but eventually she fell asleep curled up under Bray's arm. The low sounds of the tv and Bray's breathing beside her lulled her off to sleep, the flickering of the screen outside her eyelids making her feel a bit safer.


	17. Phantom Stranger

_A/N: The Wyatt Family's Bitch: Glad you liked it! Seems Bray should listen to Evangeline a bit more right? Lol _

In her mind, Evangeline could see Marie Laveau's face clearly as the day she met her in the graveyard. "Evangeline!" She commanded. "Wake up! Leave. Run!" Her eyes snapped open and she shook Bray. "Wake up baby, we gotta go. We gotta leave." "What...?" He complained in a sleepy voice. "Somethings gonna happen. We've gotta leave now." As soon as she said it, a hellish crash resonated from the back of the house. In a flash the both of them were on their feet, rushing out into the dark yard. She clicked on the flashlight as she bounded down the steps, begging Bray to grab the gas can from the porch. He did and she pulled the gun from her boot as they dove towards the sunflowers. He ran alongside her, bounding through the flowers.

"Something is behind us, I can hear it!" She sputtered as they reached the corn. "Just keep running baby! Get back to the truck!" They could both hear the large entity bounding behind they, effortlessly making its way into the cornfield. Evangeline recited every protection prayer and curse she knew as they plowed side by side through the corn. Where in the hell was the road? With gun and flashlight in one miracle of a balancing act, she fished for the keys and found them, dangling them from her teeth. He tripped as they found the outer row of corn and scrambled to the truck.

"Get in and try to crank it!" He shouted to her as he rounded the truck, fumbling with the gas cap before pouring the gas in as fast as humanly possible. He could see above the tops of the corn that whatever was coming was huge, and was almost on top of them. The old Chevy sputtered to life and he jumped in the bed, grabbing the gun from Evangeline before she sped off. With horror he watched as a very big man, bigger than him, bounded through the last row of corn. The man swung a axe in an arc around him, grimacing at Bray as they sped away. Bray lowered the gun as he realized he could see asphalt and corn stalks through the imposing figure.

Evangeline floored it for as far as they could make it and relief washed over her as she spotted a gas station. She parked and Bray jumped from the bed, rushing around to hug her. "Did you see him?" He asked, his face buried in her hair. "You saw someone?" Bray's face was as white as a sheet. "A huge man with an axe. I could see through him." She grabbed his hand and turned to face the direction they'd come from. With the ghost nowhere in sight, she lead him to the gas station.


	18. Barton Hollow

_A/N: The Wyatt Family's Bitch: lol thanks! Here's the next chapter. _

Evangeline tried to push open the gas station door but it was locked. "No no no please still be in there." She begged, pounding her fists against the door. "Please please let us in. A man is chasing us!" Defeated, she made her way back to the truck. "What do we do now?" Bray ask. Evangeline passed him the gun and searched through the glove compartment. "Keep and eye out. I'm gonna try to temporary fix it." She said as she crawled under the truck with the flashlight in her mouth. A few minutes later she got up and poured the remaining fuel from the can in the truck. "Hopefully this'll work. This is maybe half a tank and I taped up the rough spot in the fuel line. Maybe it'll hold till civilization." They climbed back in and the truck cranked up, roaring back to life with AC/DC's 'Back in Black' playing. "I'm hoping that's a good omen." Evangeline joked referring to the matte black paint job on the truck. "C'mon Bo, let's do this."

By day break they'd found another town. They decided to stop in at the diner and eat before Evangeline attempted to find replacement parts for the truck. "What can I get you kids? You look like you've had a hard night." The waitress, Cherry, asked them. They both ordered black coffee and biscuits and when Cherry left Evangeline excused herself for a minute. She went to the ladies room and washed her grease stained hands. On the way back she stopped dead in her tracks. On the wall was pinned an old black and white photo of the woman and child she spotted in the family photo she saw in that house. She unpinned it and brought it to the table. "Bray.." She whispered, sliding back into the booth they occupied. "Look." She slid the picture across the table to him. "Those are two of the people that lived in that house." He flipped over the photo and slid his thumb across the date scrawled there, 1949.

"Miss Cherry, can you tell us anything about this picture?" He asked her when she brought them their coffee. "Oh, you poor things. Did you stop there last night?" She asked and when Evangeline nodded she slid into the booth beside her. "That's Elizabeth and Poppy Murphy. I hope you didn't have the misfortune of meeting Robert." "Our truck broke down and we went to the house for help..." Evangeline said, her voice trailing off. "Oh you poor things. You were in Barton Hollow..." Cherry said, reaching for both of their hands. "I'm so sorry. He chased you out didn't he?" Bray's eyes widened in horror.

"Well you see, poor Elizabeth and Poppy were killed by intruders one night when Robert was away. From then on, anyone that stopped by Robert would chase off. He passed away about 5 years ago, that house burned to the ground with Robert still in it." Bray and Evangeline stared at each other in disbelief. "But, we went in that house. We were trying to stay there until morning..." Bray stammered. "When you leave here, drive back down there. I promise he won't come after you. He only comes out if someone is near the sunflowers at dark. You'll see that you won't be able to see it anymore. But the corn and sunflowers continue to grow on every year. Sunflowers were Elizabeth's favorite, so I'm told. The family used to eat here every week before they died. " She patted their hands again out of sympathy before standing again and taking the picture back to the wall. "I tell you what, breakfast is on the house guys. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Once they ate Evangeline managed to find their small auto repair shop and got the hose she needed. A few minutes later the truck was fixed and they gassed it up. "Wait wait, you aren't going back there are you?" Bray stammered, reaching for the wheel as she turned in the direction they they came from. "I have to see Bray. I'll park on the other side of the road and we'll take a peak, then leave. I just have to see if the house truly is burnt down."

Evangeline eased the truck to a halt and opened the door slowly before standing, bracing herself on the roof of the truck. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she could see the scorched tin roof of the house but no walls stood. "Bray. It's just a burnt shell..." He stood and did the same. "Time to go." He said. "Do you see him?" Evangeline asked. "No, and I don't want to. Let's go." Evangeline started up the truck again and headed towards Georgia. Forget going home right now, they'd just head to the next WWE event in Florida.

"Did you believe me about the man? You know, before Cherry told us all that stuff?" Bray asked her. "Would you believe me if I told you Marie Laveau came to me in a dream and told me to run from him?" His eyes widened in surprise and he nodded. "Next time, let's not bunk down in creepy old buildings, okay?"


	19. Up Jumped the Devil

_A/N: back to business as usual for these two. Well, sorta. two updates in one night, woot woot. _

Evangeline grunted as Bray tossed her to the mat again. Upping her shirt sleeve, she rubbed at the still healing tattoo on her right bicep. "I told you getting a tattoo the week of your debut match was a bad idea." He told her, leaning against the ropes for a rest. She rubbed the tattoo lightly again, over the face of Marie Laveau in skeleton makeup. "I felt like I needed to show her my thanks. She's helped me twice now." "Wait, two times?" He asked but Evangeline didn't answer. She stood and motioned at him to keep fighting. Tonight was her first match. A dark match against Layla.

Since the whole ghost with an axe incident, they buried the subject and didn't speak of it again. Sure, Bray had seen ghosts before. It kind of came with the territory of living in Louisiana and dating a practitioner of voodoo. Everyone's seen at least one bog spirit growing up. But he decided he'd rather not think about the night more than he had to. So the time since had been spent sparring, preparing for that week's matches. Bray as to fight Daniel Bryan and Kane had a title match against Dean Ambrose.

"I'll be back baby." Evangeline told him as she slid for the ring, in pursuit of a fresh bottle of water from herlocker. Walking through the hallway to their locker room, she bumped into Luke. "Good luck on your match tonight little sister." "Thanks brother!" She replied, patting his shoulder as she walked past and into the locker room.

Outside the doorway to the ring room, she could hear Bray talking to someone. Maybe he was talking to Kane or something. When she stepped inside he wasn't standing in the ring. With a frown she climbed in the ring and looked around for him. What she seen made her vision turn red. AJ was there, wrapped around Bray and kissing him. Before she knew what she was doing Evangeline was between them, shoving Bray off to one side and grabbing for AJ's hair. "You fucking bitch!" She spat, punching and kicking wildly at AJ. When Bray grabbed her around the waist she kicked wildly at him too before kicking him hard in the shin. When he released her she rushed AJ, tackling her to the ground and pummeling her.

Bray grabbed her by the waist again and tried to drag her away but AJ rushed at her this time before Kane rushed in and wrapped a big arm around her. Bray and Kane pulled the girls apart just before Brad Maddox stepped in. "Whoah ladies whoah! If you need to fight, let's settle it in the ring tonight. I'll change your matches, you've got the divas match tonight." "I'll fucking kill her!" Evangeline shouted. "I'll make sure and have security at ringside..." He added. Bray threw Evangeline over his shoulder and toted her back to their locker room. "You bastard! What are you doing? Put me down god damn it!" She shouted at him, pounding his shoulders with heavy hits. "Stop fucking touching me." He stepped into the locker room and set her down, locking the door behind her.

"Calm down Evangeline." "I will not! What the fuck, Bray!" She shouted, trying to punch him again. He grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her against the wall, his face inches from hers. "Calm...down..." Angry tears ran down her cheeks. "After what we just went through? After all we've been through?" "She kissed me, Evangeline." Sure, and you couldn't stop that tiny girl from kissing you? The fuck, Bray." "She said she just wanted to talk about her match tonight, and she jumped on me. I didn't act like this when Mark kissed you." "Totally different scenario. Totally different!" She sniffled and turned her gaze away from him.

"I'm twisting her, Evangeline." "What?" "I've been leading her on. Stringing her along. I've been texting her and making her think I might leave you for her. But I have no intention to. I was going to walk out to her match with her tonight and betray her, setting her up for a rivalry against you." "And how do I know it's not me you're playing, Bray?" She asked, the tears rolling freely down her cheeks. He frowned, angry at himself for causing her so much pain. He held both of her wrists with one hand and with the other wiped away her tears. He pulled the locket she gave him out from under his shirt. "We've been together 7 years now baby. Thick and then, good and bad. I'm not throwing it away for that jezebel. I told you, I'm never leaving." With that he pulled her into a hug.


	20. Of Wolf and Man

_A/N: Thanks JennaLee Brooks-Good and angelsxlivexforever for the favorites and follow! Feel free to leave reviews ^_^_

Later that night Kane fought a long battle against Ambrose and just barely scored the victory. He took his place by Bray's rocking chair. He, Erik, and Luke all wore gold and Bray rocking in his chair. AJ sat in his lap, clutching his title belt. She leaned into kiss him but he took his belt and stood up, throwing AJ in the floor. "Bray?" She sputtered. From behind his chair stepped Evangeline, dressed in jeans and a white undershirt, a wolf mask over her face. She took Bray's hand and they entered the ring together, a shocked AJ still at the foot of his chair.

"There's a reckoning a comin, AJ." He laughed into the microphone. "You were an interesting puppet, but you're a parasite. You're only a sheep. A lost little lamb, running with the big bad wolves." He laughed again, low and deviously. "You're a snake, crawling along on your belly. The snake in the garden of Eden. Playtime's over, time to throw you to the wolf." He licked his lips and smiled as Evangeline removed her mask, passing it to him. AJ slid into the ring and Bray stepped out as the bell rung. AJ dove at Evangeline, backing her into a corner and beating her with random punches and slaps. Total anguish showed on her face as the ref pulled her back.

Evangeline took her out with another tackle, then hit a standing moonsault. She covered AJ but only got a 1 count. Bray sat at ring side, watching intently. AJ kept glancing his way but Evangeline kept her attention to what was going on in the ring. When he stood and walked to ringside, AJ stopped but Evangeline attempted a clothesline. AJ avoided it, but slapped Evangeline for her trouble. Furious, Evangeline looked to Bray and he nodded, standing in her corner. With that she hit AJ with a hellacious right hook. A three count and the match was over. The crowd was in total silence as Bray raised her hand. She stood over AJ and kissed Bray before leaving the ring. "That was awesome!" Most of the crowd chanted as they left.

Back stage Bray grabbed Evangeline by the shoulders. "You almost knocked her head off, Evangeline." "So? She had it coming." "Baby, if you intentionally hurt performers, they may not let you continue fighting. Especially not with the Divas. They aren't street fighters!" "So I hit her a but harder than I intended. The crowd loved it!" "Crowds also loved it when gladiators fought each other to the death, too." She stopped walking and turned to face him. "You wanted to get us riled up enough to fight. Well, you did. I knocked the bitch's lights out. And if you don't leave me the fuck alone, I'll knock your lights out too!"

Later Evangeline strode past Aj in the hall. She shot Evangeline a death glare. "Hey!" She called out from behind an ice pack. "Next week, round two." Evangeline chuckled, seeing the huge bruise forming on Aj's jaw. "Put your belt on the line, and you got a deal." "Fine. I've got your number next week, bitch." Evangeline continued to chuckle as she walked down the hall back to her locker room.


	21. I Walk the Line

Evangeline slept facing away from the door of the hotel room. He eased in their room, shutting the door with a light click. After so many years together, she knew it was him by the sound of his footsteps alone. She heard him as he stripped down to his boxers, crawling in bed behind her. He made a move to put his arm around her and draw her close but she brushed him away. "You're still mad at me?" "I'd like to knock your head off." "Why are you still mad? My plan worked and you beat her. You've got a match next week and you'll win the belt." "Are you going to fool around with all of opponents? Don't act like you're so innocent, like it hurt you to be fooling around with her while you share my bed."

Bray grabbed her and rolled her over onto her back and in a flash he was on top of her. "God damn it Evangeline, give it up. You're just staying angry for the sake of being angry. If I didn't want you anymore, I'd have kicked you out of my bed a long time ago!" He watched her face ball up in frustration and with inhuman strength she shoved him off of her. He tried to grab her wrists and pin them above her head again but she shoved him again, pushing him off of the bed completely. He landed with a thud on the carpeting and when he climbed back on the bed there was fire in his eyes. He grabbed her by her ankles, dragging her from the bed. "You know I'd never hurt you.." He growled. "But damn it you sure are pushing me." She kneed him in the ribs and he held her down with all his weight, pinning her legs down with his own. "Stop it." He grunted.

"Get...off...a...me." She struggled, trying to lift a knee or get a hand free. Bray Wyatt always had a bit of a possessive side, but he seldom showed it with Evangeline. "If you don't let me up, I will fuck you world up, son." He laughed, the fire in his eyes turning into devilish amusement. "What are you gong to do, little girl?" He shifted his knees inward, pressing her knees down with his shins. He wasn't going to give her the opportunity to nut-shot him. She growled beneath him, twitching her limbs but he had her pinned for good. "Now if I let you up, will you let this shit go already?" She nodded her head. "Obey me, Evangeline. Obey." He chanted, staring her in the eyes. She laughed and shook her head. "You know your psychology shit doesn't work on me." "I know. And that's why I'm still here. I wanted a wolf and I got one. I'm with the one I had to fight to get, and that I have to fight to keep."

He got off of her and sat back on his knees, reaching in the bedside drawer for something. "Look, I was going to save this for a better time. But I figure in our underwear right after a fight is as good as ever." She sat up and leaned against the bed as he passed a small leather bag from one hand to the other. "I know we talked about marriage and you don't like the idea. And I know you're not one for flashy jewelry. So..." He passed her the bag. Inside was a hammered silver ring made from a quarter. "I made it myself. Look at the date." Inside the ring was the year they started dating. Outside 'forever' was engraved. "It's a promise Evangeline. I promise you'll forever be the Bonnie to my Clyde, the June to my Johnny, the Sharon to my Ozzy..." "You're an idiot." She smiled and slid the ring on her finger before kissing him. "Am I forgiven? I wasn't cheating after all. I was making a ring." He laughed. "Only took me two months to make it. A week for Luke to teach me how to engrave it." She grinned even harder. "You're forgiven. For now anyway."


	22. How You Like Me Now?

**A/N: thanks for the follow Shieldbabe! Lol thanks Wyatt Family's Bitch! I figured I'd make Bray a bit more aggressive last chapter. Him being dangerous is what makes him sexy I think, and I don't want to write that out of him lol. **

**So, I'm thinking this fic is getting a tad bit long. How do you guys feel about me stopping it here and starting a sequel? I know from my own experience I don't usually jump in and read 20+ chapter fics. Do you guys? Anyway, comment and lemme know please!**

Evangeline stood in the ring, Bray in his chair at the base of the ramp. AJ walked to the ring, the normal skip in her step missing. As she passed Bray she shot him a look that could've stopped a grown man's heart. He grinned and waved at her, pleased with the damage he had done. Evangeline tossed her wolf mask to the side as AJ stepped in and she bounced from one foot to the other, cracking her knuckles.

The bell rung and AJ rushed for Evangeline but she sidestepped, hitting AJ with a lifted knee. Grabbing her downed opponent, Evangeline pulled her and held her as she kissed her lips before delivering the Sister Abigail. When she turned to look at Bray AJ recovered and caught her with a backstabber. Evangeline rolled to her stomach on the mat, gasping for breath. AJ kicked her over and climbed on top of her, pummeling her with punches. Evangeline got her arms up, trying to fend off some of the blows. "Fucking bitch!" AJ growled. "I could be so much better for him! I'm a champion and you're a nobody!"

With that Evangeline grabbed AJ under her legs and stood, picking AJ completely off the mat. She downed her with a spine -buster. With that she stood tall over AJ before hitting her with a standing shooting star press. She hooked AJ's leg and pinned her, but AJ kicked out at two. Evangeline rolled to her side on the mat, struggling for air. The backstabber earlier had set her lungs on fire, leaving her gasping. AJ got to her feet and hit her with a dropkick when she attempted to sit up. Evangeline managed to stand and AJ caught her in the black widow. After a few hard elbow shots AJ let go and Evangeline laid her out with an elbow to the back of the head. Once she was face down Evangeline stepped on the back of her legs and locked them around her own before rocking back and locking AJ in a surfboard hold. With nowhere to go and no option of getting out, AJ begged the ref to call the match.

Evangeline let her go and kicked her out of the ring as Bray and the boys stepped in. She grabbed her new title as Erik and Luke lifted her to their shoulders. Every member of the Wyatt family sported their own gold now. When the boys set her down she pinned the belt around her waist and Bray took her by the hand, leading her backstage. He took her face in both hands and kissed her deeply. "I'm so very proud of you. You did it baby!" He laughed gleefully. She hugged Luke and Erik at the same time and turned to Kane, giving him a broad smile before hugging him as well. Kaitlyn, AJ's former best friend passed by them and stopped, offering a hand to Evangeline. "Impressive win out there. Congrats!" Evangeline grasped her hand tightly and shook it. "It's good to see a new champion."


End file.
